


strangers in the night

by Rena_Welt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18132161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rena_Welt/pseuds/Rena_Welt
Summary: — спасибо тебе, отец. сдохни уже, пожалуйста, — просит Адриан.





	strangers in the night

она приходит примерно между вечностью и полвторого ночи — как всегда в латексе в нелепый черный горошек:

— вы, наверное, слышали это сотни раз, — молчит, привлекая внимание: у него не остается выбора, кроме как слушать. — но мы повторим в сто первый.

у Бражника в логове непривычно тихо, хотя стаи мотыльков так и кружатся вокруг. от них нет шума. _они ненастоящие_ (как и все в этой комнате).

— играть в героев однажды надоедает, — вкрадчиво продолжает Нуар, а где-то за его зелеными глазами прячется Адриан, утонувший в собственном отчаянии.

Габриэль знает слишком хорошо, что произойдет дальше.

ЛедиБаг поднимает взгляд на напарника — обманчиво-спокойный, внимательный.

у Кота Нуара катаклизм в левой руке и пистолет — в правой.

у Габриэля Агреста ни одного шанса выжить.

— ты был интересным вводным уроком во взрослую жизнь, Бражник, — тянет она, скрещивая руки. на ее губах — усмешка.

— спасибо тебе, отец. сдохни уже, пожалуйста, — просит Адриан и спускает курок. катаклизмом уничтожает брошь.

тело падает на грязный пол, и вокруг головы скапливается кровь: слишком настоящая, если сравнивать. Адриан смотрит. и ничего не видит.

злодей побежден.

другие покидают помещение.

***

— как ты думаешь, мы можем потребовать у мэра денег? хотя бы тысяч сто евро, я, если честно, заебалась вкалывать за спасибо, — вздыхает Маринетт.

вода в душе обжигает кожу — Адриан мягко скользит пальцами по ее позвонкам, прижимает к себе за талию горячими прикосновениями. она шумно выдыхает: никак не привыкнет.

— можем. и потребуем.

Маринетт довольно улыбается, утыкаясь куда-то в шею и руками ведет по голому телу, отчего Адриан вздрагивает и обхватывает ее за бедра.

игры в душе — это так по-нуаровски, если честно.

***

в газетах громкий заголовок: Маринетт не может сдержать улыбки — кажется, этого они и добивались последние месяцы и несколько дней сверху. особенно когда приходилось решать проблемы пулей в голову.

_ЛедиБаг и Кот Нуар — злодеи или герои? почему после них трупы?_

или что-то в этом духе пересказывает ей Адриан, лениво растягиваясь на кровати. ему абсолютно не стыдно — наверное, сказываются гены: Бражник, в общем-то, угрызениями совести тоже не мучился.

Маринетт скидывает обувь. дерьмо, конечно — семь лет бодаться с противником, а затем занять его место.,

но никто из них не против.

после победы талисманы вежливо забрал мастер Фу с этой своей улыбкой, от которой выворачивает и в дрожь бросает (они наконец понимают, _что именно_ им предложили.)

_спасибо, вы были хорошими инструментами._

_спасибо, вы несколько более удачный материал, чем был до._

_спасибо, вас поимели._

Маринетт хочет верить, что Тикки хотя бы немного по ней скучает — если не вливает лесть в уши очередной хозяйке. хочет, но почему-то не верит.

в верхнем ящике тумбы около кровати хранится пистолет. во втором — несколько сильнодействующих транквилизаторов. в шкафу напротив — два ножа и дополнительная обойма.

она знает, как с этим обращаться:

несколько более удобно, чем с йо-йо. по крайней мере любой человек становится намного сговорчивее, когда к его горлу приставлено дуло, а не детская игрушка.

Адриан целует ее — на его теле несколько новых шрамов в районе рук и шеи. исцеления больше нет, и приходится использовать примитивные способы — например, аптечку и бинты.

они планируют следующий набег где-то на вторник или среду. у каждого из них есть тот, с кем хочется сравнять счеты.

в свои пятнадцать Маринетт мечтала о карьере героя.

сейчас ей двадцать два.

и героем она быть устала.


End file.
